These Feelings We Share Under the Same Silver Sky
by MeLlamoHollow14
Summary: After an unfortunate event occurs, a redheaded teen by the name of Ruby Rose struggles to find peace within herself and those around her. Barely able to pull herself together, feeling numb and empty, she carries on without a care in the world. But maybe, just maybe, "she" will be able to piece her back to who she once was. [Ladybug/some White Rose] [High School AU] [Lots of feels]
1. Homecoming

**Dat long title doe...Yo! ^_^/ I have decided to start yet a new fic... dang it... but anyways, this fic will be different than what I usually work with. Rather than do another Romcom, I needed to make one with drama. And so here is the result of that... but be warned... I wrote this when I was feeling pretty down. Idk why I was feeling like that for a couple of days, I just felt like complete poop. And I couldn't work on my other fics since they revolve around happiness and what not, so I made this P: In order to let it out... huehuehue... I'm joking x) maybe... anyways, before you start reading, there's a few things you need to know:**

**-Weiss and Ruby are cute ass girlfriends (you'll get your answers on why/how later)**

**-Team WBY are 18 while Ruby is 17**

**-This is a real world AU (meaning no grimm or faunus will take place on Earth)**

**-Ruby is a little more mature while Weiss is a cute tsundere**

**-There will be angst/tragedy in this fic (don't worry about how it will end) but only for this first chapter! Well, other chapters will be a bit depressing (considering what takes place...) but don't worry, you'll get your happy ending. :)**

**\- A lil OOC ahead (when don't I ever do that x))**

**-You're all cool ;)**

**And with that, Happy Readings! :D**

**Oh, but I don't own RWBY or any franchise/song I mention. Tch...**

* * *

Chapter One: Homecoming

Shifting to the right as blankets were tucked under her, a girl opened her eyes, only to blink wildly. Feeling something hot sit upon her cheeks as brightness blocked her sights, the girl groaned loudly. Fiercely, she grabbed the side of her pillow and covered her head.

"Why now Mr. Sun…" she groaned from within the pillow. _'Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do an all-nighter…. why did I even... '_ she wondered.

Quickly opening her eyes, she threw off the blanket that was on top of her and sat up. With messy, dark brown hair, streaked with red was a seventeen year old girl known as Ruby Rose.

"Weiss!" she gleamed with happiness. _'She's coming back!'_

* * *

_Six weeks ago..._

Loud beeps of a car erupted through the air. Quickly, a girl with white hair dragged a suitcase behind her. Following right after, was another individual.

"Weiss, tell Ruby your good-byes quickly, we need to go now!" boomed a male voice from within a black car. "No offense Ruby, we're just running a bit late!"

A redhead giggled. "No problem Mr. Schnee!" she waved in the air. The middle aged looking man with silver hair smiled back.

Turning around to face the slightly taller girl, the girl with white hair, also known as Weiss, looked into gray orbs.

"Hey, I'm sorry for, you know," Weiss shied away. "You were really excited for tonight... and us spending some time together and I... I just feel like a complete let down for doing this…"

The redhead smiled as she looked at the other girl's disheartened face. "It's alright Weiss," she chuckled. "When you come back, we'll watch a movie together. Just think of this as a lucky chance to ditch that zombie movie," she laughed. "Besides, I can't just tell you to skip out on a trip around EUROPE!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly. The white haired girl giggled, making Ruby smile. "And you get to spend some time with your folks, it'll be good for you."

Weiss bit her bottom lip with unease, but smiled afterwards. "When did my dolt get so compassionate?"

Ruby stepped closer, opening her arms wide to hug the shorter girl. "When I met you," she smiled. Weiss tensed up at the girl's touch, but relaxed as she hugged back and grinned.

"You dunce," Weiss giggled.

"Your dunce," Ruby smiled.

"That you are…" the white haired girl whispered.

"Come on Weiss! I don't mean to interrupt your special LOVE time," Weiss' mother, who seemed to have raven hair, laughed, making both girls blush. "but we need to go now!"

Separating apart quickly, Ruby coughed and looked sternly into Weiss' eyes. "Be safe, have fun, and don't forget to call every once in a while," she said through a forced smile. The redhead had to choose her words carefully; she couldn't burden her girlfriend during her family trip, it'll just ruin their time together. Weiss chuckled.

"So proper and professional Miss Ruby Rose," she giggled. "but knowing you, I'll have to call everyday. You know, just in case you get lonely," she smirked.

"But I don't want to interrupt-" the redhead stayed quiet as soon as a finger was pressed against her lips.

"I want to call you, you dunce," Weiss meekly said as she blushed and looked away. Ruby looked surprised at the embarrassed girl in front of her. Forming a grin, she leaned in closer and kissed the girl's cheek.

Eyes widening at the redhead's gesture, Weiss' face burned with embarrassment.

"Y-you idiot!" she blushed as she lightly pounded the taller girl's shoulders. She stopped after she felt the redhead wrap her arms around her neck.

"I'll miss you Weiss," Ruby whispered. Shifting her arms to wrap a little tighter around the shorter girl, she nuzzled into the side of her head. "And I'll be waiting for you to get back."

Feeling her heart beginning to thump rapidly, she smiled and quickly pecked the taller girl's lips. Before the redhead could say anything, Weiss quickly snuggled into the crook of Ruby's neck. She then placed her hands lightly onto the other girl's chest. "You're making me want to stay now, you dolt. " she smiled. Placing her arms on Weiss' waist, Ruby narrowed her eyes in frustration.

_'I want you to stay too...'_

"Now," Weiss began as she detached herself from the redhead. "I will call you once I land. For now, take care of yourself," she said as she began to adjust the redhead's sweater, "don't forget to groom," she instructed as she fixed Ruby's hair. "And don't forget about me," she finally smiled as she grabbed a hold of her suitcase.

Ruby looked in awe at the other girl. As her girlfriend basked within the sunlight as a smile adorned her features, Ruby couldn't help but grin.

Seeing her girlfriend smile and feeling as if everything was finally settled, Weiss slowly started to walk away. "Well, I'll see you in a few weeks Ru-"

"Weiss," Ruby quickly said as she grabbed onto the white haired girl's wrist.

Turning around, Weiss was meet with a slightly blushing redhead. "Can I at least get a… you know…." She shifted her eyes.

Blushing a bit, the shorter girl smiled and walked closer to the redhead. Placing her hand onto Ruby's cheek, Weiss kissed the side of her face.

Cheeks brimming with red, the taller girl puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I wanted a real kiss…"

Chuckling, Weiss began to walk towards her vehicle. "I'll give you one once I return back!" she yelled to the redhead.

Smirking, Ruby looked at Weiss' back. "I'll be waiting!"

As she reached for the door handle, the white haired girl felt her hand clench the handle as she looked at Ruby's kind smile._ 'I want to tell her...'_ she thought in frustration. She lightly shook her head.

Eyeing the redhead one more time before climbing into the vehicle, Weiss smiled and waved goodbye. Ruby did the same as she began to hear the car's engine rumble.

Placing her hands in her pockets, the redhead watched the car drive further and further away from where she stood.

Smiling, she turned around and began walking towards her house. "It's going to be a long summer…" she huffed. "Well, at least I'll have some zombies for company tonight…"

* * *

_Present_

Several, excruciating weeks have passed by since Ruby's girlfriend, Weiss, had left for a family trip around Europe. After going through many days of boredom, wanting to cuddle against a certain girl, and lazing around, today was finally the day that Weiss was going to return.

Thankfully, the two would be able to spend a few more weeks together before their senior year started.

Texting away as she laid upside down on her bed, Ruby smiled widely as her thumbs pressed against the phone's touch screen.

It was now currently 6:30 P.M. and the redhead had literally done nothing at all except laze around in her room and watch television.

'I can't wait to see you again :),' she typed. 'I really missed you a lot! ^o^' she giggled as she wrote.

Stopping her thumb movements, she hesitated on what to write next. Slowly typing upon the touchscreen keyboard, she looked at her final answer.

At the end of the message was written: 'I love you.' Blushing, she quickly sat up and pressed the backspace frantically. She sent the message afterwards.

"No, I should tell her in person… texting it would just be so… cowardly!" she shouted as she fell back onto the bed. Looking at the ceiling above her, the redhead blankly stared at it. "Should I even tell her…?"

Slowly picking herself up, she sat on the edge of her bed. Looking up from her lap and towards the wall in front of her, she spotted pictures. Photos that ranged from various years were scattered all about; however, a certain picture caught the attention of the redhead.

Looking at a particular photo where two, fairly young girls were dressed in a middle school uniform, Ruby couldn't help but smile. The day that they took that photo was a memory she'd never forget.

"It's been a long time since then…" Ruby smiled and reminisced as she closed her eyes. _'How did it go again...'_

Having her thoughts interrupted as she felt a vibration next to her hand, the redhead looked to her side to see the bright screen of her phone illuminate the dim room. Grinning, she picked it up.

'I missed you too. Very much, in fact. I think the best part of my trip was being able to talk with you.' Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up. 'I'll be arriving soon, I'll say about an hour or so. Until then, I can't wait to see you again.'

Falling back onto the bed as she covered her eyes, the redhead sighed. "Man… why do her texts always make my heart race fast…they're just texts; words... Have I really...?" she quietly said. Exhaling loudly, Ruby slapped her cheeks and rapidly sat up. "I'm going to tell her today!" she said with confidence and a wide grin.

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up!" she cheered as she pumped her fists in the air. Scrunching up her nose, the redhead turned her head to her shoulder, only to make a face of disgust. "And let's shower…" she weakly said.

After sweeping the floor, washing the dishes, and taking a quick shower, the redhead stood tall to admire her hard work. "Having a dad away on business trips has it's perks of being able to pick up after yourself pretty easily," she smiled. Looking at the time on her phone, she saw that there were about fifteen minutes or so left before her girlfriend would approximately arrive.

"I can get the movie and some snacks right now if I go quickly…" the redhead thought to herself as she held a hand to her chin. "But do I even have any money…?" she asked herself. Taking out her wallet, she opened it to see that it was empty.

Slumping her shoulders, the redhead was quick to make a devious like smile. "I can always use the credit card dad gave me… I mean, it is an emergency," she chuckled.

Smiling, she ran towards the door to put on her shoes. "Alright, let's go fast!" Quickly looking down to her attire, the redhead blushed. _'Maybe I should get dressed first...'_

xxx

As the redhead, dressed in a red hoodie and beanie, along with blue skinny jeans, released small puffs of air, she looked at the sky above her. Admiring the arrangement in which the colors of the afternoon sky fell, Ruby smiled widely.

After running for about five minutes on the sidewalk, she came across a video rental store. Entering as the store's 'welcoming' ding rang, she was instantly hounded by an orange haired girl, holding a clipboard.

"Hi there! Welcome to Sun's Spectacular Video Collection!" the employee said with much enthusiasm. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, but you can just call me Nora! May I be of any assistance to you!"

_'Must be new here...'_ Ruby thought. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a movie, for tonight…" she blushed.

"Oh la la," the orange haired girl sang. "Someone's getting lucky~" she teased. The redhead blushed.

"Well, it's going to be pretty special tonight," she smiled weakly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh ho ho, so tell me," she smirked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "No, no, no, you've got it wrong," the redhead nervously chuckled. "It's actually…"

"A friend?" Nora inquired.

"No, no, no, we're definitely more than friends," Ruby blushed.

"Then…." Nora pondered.

"For my um… girlfriend," Ruby blushed heavily.

"Ohhhh, there's also that…."

_'Ah man...'_ Ruby thought in slight fright and nervousness. The redhead always tensed up whenever she mentioned that she had a same sex partner rather than a boyfriend. Reason being was because at times, some would react with disgust and hurtful comments rather than support the two.

"That's really cute!" Nora shouted in glee.

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion.

"That's really adorable!" she squealed as she held her face with one hand. "So, is it like an anniversary today!?"

"Uh..." Ruby paused with confusion. She loosened her muscles and smiled weakly, "no, more like a homecoming."

"Oh, so a reunion then!" Nora shouted.

"Yes," Ruby laughed. "And I was wondering what movie to pick, to you know, set a good mood," she shyly said.

"Oh~" Nora teased, "so, you mean like a mood to ravish her?" she smirked. The redhead blushed.

"No!" she defended. "Something that'll give someone a right moment to say something special."

"Are you sure you're not going to ravish her?" Nora questioned.

"No!" Ruby slightly shouted as her blush grew heavier.

"Alright," the orange haired girl giggled, "so, what is she into?"

"Well, she doesn't like anything scary. Or anything too disgusting," Ruby added.

"Got it, no adult films it is," Nora marked on her clipboard.

"I-I wouldn't even consider renting that!" Ruby stuttered, feeling embarrassed. "Besides, I'm not of age."

"Huh, really? I mean you look older than I do since you're pretty tall…" Nora wondered.

"I'm only seventeen," Ruby sighed.

"Get out! I'm eighteen!" Nora excitedly said.

"That's cool, but," Ruby said as she took out her phone and looked at the time, "I'm kinda in a hurry, so…if you could help me out quickly, that would be awesome."

"Right! Right, sorry about that," Nora nervously laughed. "Alright, so what you're gonna wanna get for tonight is a chick flick."

"Ummm," Ruby stammered. "Is that really the best option?" Ruby was never a big fan of romantic comedies; she was more of a 'gore and fright' films kind of person. However, ever since she started going out with Weiss, she was pushed more and more into watching romance type movies.

"Uh yeah, especially if you want to do that special _something_ afterwards," Nora teased.

Ruby could feel a warm sensation envelop her cheeks, "It isn't anything like that… but fine, what do you recommend?"

"Hm, well, you could always go with the famous "Notebook" or "The Fault in Our Stars," those are really popular in that department."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned in annoyance. _'No Ruby! This is for Weiss!'_ she thought through clenched fists. "Well she had been wanting to watch the 'Fault' one in theaters when it came out, so I'll get that one."

"Perfect!" Nora shouted as she rushed towards an isle. Running back towards the redhead, she handed her a DVD case and pushed her to the cash register.

Rushing behind the counter, she placed out her hand with a wide smile. "That'll be five ninety-nine! Will that be paid in cash or credit!"

Walking out as the rental store doors slid open, the redhead held a bag with one hand while the other was in her jacket pocket. Looking up, Ruby gazed at the now darkened sky. "Wow, how long was I in here…" she wondered. '_No, focus on your mission!'_ she thought as she shook her head.

"Alright, now to get the snacks-" she stopped after feeling a vibration in her pocket. Reaching for it, she slightly panicked when she looked at who had sent her a message.

_'Weiss.'_

Opening the messaging app, the redhead slumped. 'Hey, I'm at your house, where are you?'

"Dang it!" Ruby shouted. Quickly turning the phone horizontally, the redhead began to type rapidly. 'I'll be right there!' She then shoved her phone inside her jean pocket and ran off towards her home. '_The snacks will have to wait!'_

Following the lit lamp posts that led to her house, she was finally turning the corner of her street where she spotted her two story home. Upon inspection, she saw that her front door was opened a bit, followed by a pit of darkness.

Slowly going up the steps to her porch, she pushed the door open until it hit the wall.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out. "You in here?" she yelled, echoing throughout the silent house.

Before continuing to go off, she placed the plastic bag upon a nearby counter. Walking over to the light switch, the redhead stumbled across an object in her path. Switching the light on, she saw that there was a suitcase in front of her.

The redhead jumped and tensed up after feeling something wrapping around her waist.

"Got you," teased a familiar voice. Hearing the sound she had wanted to hear for a while, Ruby relaxed and overlapped her arms over the other pair that were around her.

"You scared me there," Ruby sighed in relief. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, "I missed you, Weiss…"

Feeling a smile form onto her face, Weiss hugged the girl tighter. "I missed you too Ruby."

After a few moments of silence, Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "So, did you have fun?" she smiled.

"Yes," Weiss simply said as she went back to hug the girl. "It's a little embarrassing to admit this," she said as she slightly blushed, "but I really missed this, so let's stay like this for a bit more."

Surprised by the shorter girl's confession, Ruby smiled and returned the hug.

"You know…" Ruby quietly began.

"Hm?" Weiss questioned.

"You're back and we kinda…. you know…. promised on that… kiss…" Ruby shyly said.

As her eyes snapped open, Weiss quickly pulled away from the redhead. "You can't just initiate a kiss like that!" she heavily blushed.

"Well, I've been waiting for a really long time now and I couldn't stop thinking about it!" Ruby admitted as she blushed as well.

Standing a few inches apart, the air around them felt awkward and hot as both girl's were embarrassed. As seconds past, a chuckle rang through the air, followed by a giggle. Soon afterwards, fits of laughter were heard throughout the house.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Weiss looked at Ruby. "You dolt," she smiled as she walked closer to the redhead. Grabbing both of Ruby's cheeks, Weiss leaned in and placed her lips upon the redhead's.

Ruby felt a warm sensation spread through her body. With every kiss they shared, the warm feeling kept growing and growing. Parting her lips as she placed her hands on the shorter girl's waist, Ruby moved her jaw up and down, wanting to feel more warmth from the other girl. '_I need to tell her...'_

Finally releasing each other, they both looked into one another's longing stares. Blushing, both partners shuffled away from each other. After a long period of silence took place, the redhead spoke.

"So… how's life?" Ruby randomly said. The white haired girl chuckled from the ridiculous statement, making the redhead relax and smile. "I got a good movie for tonight, I think you'll like it."

"Oh really?" Weiss asked. "It isn't another scary or zombie movie, is it?" she assumed, slightly afraid of what the redhead's response might be.

"No," Ruby chuckled. "It's actually something I know you'll enjoy and I'll hate," the redhead rolled her eyes playfully. "Here," she said as she reached for the bag on the counter. Taking the DVD case out, Weiss' eyes widened.

"You got the movie!" she said excitedly. Looking over to Ruby, she blushed and straightened her posture. "Not that I really care or anything," she huffed.

"Of course you don't," Ruby smiled.

Looking over to the redhead, Weiss submitted to her conscience and went over to hug her. "However, I do appreciate the gesture."

Grinning as she felt the warmth from the other girl, Ruby couldn't help but think that the cold air coming in was actually a positive thing for once.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're dying to watch this movie," Ruby said, "so let's just go get this over with," she said to herself.

"I heard that," Weiss grumbled.

"I mean, I'm really excited for this!" she faked.

"Just shush, you dunce," Weiss smiled.

Ruby grinned as she walked over to the cabinets in the kitchen. "Hey, I couldn't get any snacks before I came home, so we're going to have to munch on…" Ruby stalled as she dug into the cabinet, "some olives…?" she finished as she pulled out a can.

Weiss narrowed her stare. "Ruby."

"Yes?" the redhead nervously responded.

"Have you been going shopping? Like I had reminded you to do every week?"

"Well you see… I did go shopping… but I kinda got myself snacks... and ate them...earlier… heh…"

"So you haven't had a decent meal since I left and you've been wallowing away on unhealthy junk food."

"...Yes…"

Sighing, the shorter girl shook her head. "And I'm still wondering how you haven't blown up like a balloon… but," she said as she blushed and furrowed her eyebrows, "I guess I can make something that you can actually call food."

As her eyes lit up with happiness, Ruby grinned widely. However, after a second passed, her smile dropped. "But there's nothing to make since the fridge's empty."

"I know that you dolt, we'll just have to go out and shop."

"Well, we can go to the small market to get some stuff there," Ruby informed.

"Alright, let's get going. I told my parents that I was staying over for the night and frankly, I don't want to waste a single second just standing around," the white haired girl blushed.

Ruby could feel the corners of her mouth go up. "Alright, let's go if we want to watch the movie as soon as p-" as the redhead was walking towards the door, she accidentally stumbled over the shorter girl's suitcase and went head first to the said owner.

Almost face planting into Weiss' own, Ruby was able to save herself by grabbing onto the counter. As she looked forward, her gaze was locked into Weiss' widened stare. The two were only a few mere centimeters apart.

Looking closely, Ruby had always admired Weiss' eyes; their color, the sincerity that came with them despite her attitude, the sheer power to make the redhead weak in the knees.

After realizing how close she was and seeing the flustered expression the shorter girl was making, Ruby quickly moved away and sprinted towards the door.

"Let's get a move on!" Ruby frantically shouted as she began walking out onto the driveway.

Pouting as she blushed slightly, the heiress looked at the redhead's back, "You dunce."

xxx

As the two finally relaxed, both walked in sync under the post lamps and the star lit sky.

Ruby looked over towards Weiss to see that the white haired girl had her hands clasped in front of her. Inspecting closer, the redhead spotted the pinkish looking color that enveloped one of them.

Slowly taking out her hands from her jacket, Ruby reached out for the shorter girl's hand.

"Hey!?-" Weiss began as she blushed.

"Your hand is freezing," Ruby interrupted.

"Well, when you don't have pockets on your jacket, that would have to be the case, wouldn't it?"

Smiling, the redhead kept looking forward as she squeezed the girl's hand a bit tighter.

"Yeah, but, I'm actually kinda glad you don't have pockets. Or else…" she turned away, feeling warmth rest on her cheeks, "I wouldn't be able to do this…."

Blushing, Weiss eventually smiled and moved closer to the redhead where shoulders touched one another. "You know, for someone who doesn't like romance movies, you're such a hopeless romantic," she giggled.

The redhead rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well…"

"Just be lucky that I find that very cu- ah!" Weiss shrieked after hearing a garbage can near them rumble. She immediately huddled herself within the redhead's embrace.

Ruby looked over to see that a stray, black cat had jumped out of the can. As it began to walk away, the animal looked back to the redhead and gave a long stare. After a few seconds, the cat turned away and began to run.

Snapping out of her trance, Ruby looked back at the shaking girl who was clutching onto her jacket.

Smiling at the older girl's childish antics, Ruby embraced her.

"It's alright Weiss, it was just a little cat," Ruby quietly said as she remained smiling. "It was nothing scary, I promise" she lightly chuckled. The redhead didn't receive any response from the clinging girl.

"Weiss…?"

The shorter girl finally looked up into her gray colored eyes. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hmph!" she sounded as she began walking off. "I was not scared!"

As she continued to walk forward, the white haired girl yelped after feeling something hit her head. "Ruby!-"

The redhead smiled and stood in front of Weiss as she held a twig from a nearby tree. The shorter girl's face was fully flushed.

"Maybe we should stick together just in case," Ruby chuckled.

"Whatever, you dunce," Weiss blushed.

Continuing their walk to the small market, the only noise that surrounded the two were the chirping sounds of crickets.

Looking forward, Ruby could only think of one thing.

_'Alright… so after the movie, I'll tell her… maybe the movie will get us in a good mood...'_ Ruby thought. _'No, I can't just up and tell her out of the blue! There has to be some-'_ the redhead stopped her thinking after feeling her hand clasp something. It was Weiss' hand.

Looking over to her girlfriend surprised, Ruby could see that the shorter girl had put a lot of courage into doing such a gesture; the blush written on her face made it obvious.

"Weiss?-"

"Thank you," the white haired girl quietly said. "For making me feel…safe."

Ruby could feel her heart begin to race. "Um, no problem!" she quickly said.

Cracking a small smile, Weiss leaned in closer to Ruby and laid her head onto the redhead's shoulder. Giggling a little, she closed her eyes, "You really are such a dunce."

Ruby smiled as she continued walking forward with her girlfriend by her side. She intertwined their fingers together as they held hands.

_'Thank you Ruby... for always being there… I truly do love you...'_

xxx

After about ten minutes of walking close to one another and holding hands, the two had finally reached the market. Entering through the sliding doors, Ruby immediately waved hello to the store's owner.

"Hey Tukson," the redhead greeted.

"Hey there Red," the male behind the cash register said. "Here for more snacks?" he smirked.

"Heh, heh, oh Tukson," Ruby sweated. "What're you talking about?" she suspiciously responded.

"How many days?" Weiss simply asked.

"Everyday," Tukson chuckled.

Turning her glare towards the redhead, she saw that Ruby was looking away while whistling. She sighed, "You're lucky I missed you so much or else I would have punished you."

Smiling at her girlfriend, Ruby was ready to pounce onto the girl; however, she was stopped by a hand to the chest.

"As much as I would like to hug you right now, let's just get the food and go on our way. The faster, the better." _'So I can tell you...'_

"Alright Ruby, what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" Weiss asked.

"You're asking me?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, over these past few weeks, you haven't even had a decent meal. So I'm asking you what you would like to eat for tonight."

"Well, I was gonna let you choose what to eat since you came home from your trip…" Ruby said shyly as she scratched her cheek.

Feeling her cheeks begin to heat up, Weiss turned away. "S-Stop acting like we're some married couple!" she stuttered as a massive blush sat on her face.

Sensing the heat get to her, Ruby began to walk off to the frozen food section. "I-I'll get some fish! We can make fish and vegetables for dinner!" she nervously said.

"Fine, I'll get the beverages and the vegetables!" the shorter girl blushed as she went off to another direction.

As Ruby scoped the freezer for what she was looking for, her thoughts ran wild. _'Marriage…? Do I even want to get married….? I mean, I'm still young and everything.'_ The redhead looked over her shoulder and isles as her stare landed onto Weiss. _'But, something tells me, if I were to get married pretty early… I wouldn't mind...'_

She blushed heavily as soon as she realized what she was thinking about. _'What the heck am I talking about! I haven't even told her the 'L' word!'_ she panicked.

"Ruby, I got the drinks and the vegetables, come bring the fish!" Weiss called from behind the cash register.

"I'm on it!" the redhead responded. As Ruby continued to look for the fish she always chooses, the chimes of bells rang from the front entrance. Stumbling in, a middle aged looking male with a large trench coat made his way to the back of the store. The store owner narrowed his eyes.

_'Alright, got it!'_ Ruby mentally cheered as she grabbed a plastic tray filled with three pieces of fish. "Weiss, I got it!"

"Hurry up, I want to be able to eat and finish the movie before it gets really late!"

Closing the fridge door as she began to walk back to the cash register, Ruby looked over her shoulder one more time to see a man rummaging loudly through the alcohol section.

The store owner behind the counter shifted his full attention towards the male in the back.

"Okay, I got the fish!" Ruby happily said as she appeared behind her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Weiss smiled. "Now if we can just pay for this and-"

"Excuse me for just a moment ladies," Tukson said as he lowered his hand under the counter.

"What's up Tukson?" Ruby asked.

"Just something I gotta take care of," he smiled.

As the two girls waited in line, the store owner made his way to where the stumbling male was.

Ruby nodded and looked forward to the counter again. She looked around, until her sights brought her to a nearby slushie machine.

_'I can go for a little slushie...'_ Ruby happily thought.

"Hey Weiss, can you hold this for a second," the redhead said as she handed the shorter girl the tray of fish. "I'm gonna grab a slushie."

"Ruby, those things are bad for you," Weiss scolded. "But just hurry, Tukson will be back in a bit."

"Got it!" Ruby smiled as she went off.

Picking out a medium sized cup and filling it up with cherry cola flavored slush, the redhead began to to hum a tune.

Weiss looked to her left to see Ruby filling up a cup with shaved ice. Smiling a bit, Weiss couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person in her life. _'You dolt,'_ the white haired girl chuckled after seeing the redhead begin to search for something. She smiled gently, _'Marriage huh...?'_ Weiss' ears perked up after hearing rustles and clinks of glass behind her. _'What's goin-'_

_'Now… where are the lids...'_ Ruby wondered as she began to search for the said object.

The redhead picked up her drink and turned around, "Hey Tukson, where are the-" sounds of grunts and shuffles filled the air as a loud pop rang throughout the store.

Dropping her drink to the ground, Ruby looked to see Weiss fall sideways.

The redhead widened her stare at the person lying on the floor. Suddenly dropping to her knees, she continued staring; no emotion or life could be detected in the redhead's eyes. It was a similar stare to that of the body on the ground, surrounded by red.

As gray orbs made contact with non blinking blue eyes, Ruby could feel absolutely nothing.

"S-shiit…" whimpered a male voice in the back. "I-I f-fucking ki-illed a k-kid…" he said, sounding terrified. Police sirens gradually began getting closer and closer. Shaking as he rose a bottle of alcohol to his mouth, the male drank the last sip of it and let it drop to the floor.

Raising the gun to his mouth, he pulled the trigger; a thud to the ground was heard for the fourth time.

Ruby was still staring at Weiss. Not moving a single muscle, not muttering a single word, not feeling a single thing. As the police sirens could be heard right outside the door, the redhead continued looking. Weiss' once pure and white hair was now fully dyed in a ruby like color.

As the scarlet substance around the white haired girl's body began to spread, Ruby could only watch.

* * *

**(Morgan Freeman voice) And so that's when Hollow realized that she was going to hell. Welp... crud... I apologize to those... but don't lose hope Ruby! And um, well... I can tell you it get's better...? heh, heh? Welp, my eye sockets are coming out, so if you want to, review, fav, or follow. I'll leave that decision totally up to you guys :) and I'll see you all later! One tip for reading this story: don't lose hope! It gets better. Hasta luego! :)**

**Also, the title of the fic is based off of "Silver Sky" by Nano**


	2. What Am I Doing Here?

**Yo, yo, yo, it's yo boi Hollow again! Finally came around to updating this beast! Sorry it took me forever… heh… heh…. I can explain! Okay, maybe I can't but ayyyyyy update! :D I'm so sorry lol. But seriously though, writing something serious and emotional isn't my biggest strong suit…. I'd say comedy and stupidity is :p But yeah, shit goes down in this chapter, lots of feels, and so on. It's been a damn while since I updated this… damn… time rolls fast, you know? Anyways, I'm gonna shut now so happy readings, y'all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any song mentioned in this fic, nor any franchise that sounds familiar. **

**WARNING: ****self-harm/drugs are mentioned in this chapter**

Whoops, forgot to mention, there's gonna be a lot of "remembering the past" moments, so when that happens, just remember that if you spot a sentence like this: '**_My buttplug was grand_.' **(with the little shits (apostrophes) and when it's **bold **and _italicized_) that means Ruby is remembering a memory. But if it just has the little shits (aka apostrophes), and it's not bold but still italicized, then that just means she's thinking to herself. Good luck!

* * *

Chapter Two: What Am I Doing Here?

Silence.

Stillness.

She stood still in one place, looking as if time itself had stopped. Maybe it did.

Feeling the subtle air brush past her red locks and against her neck, she knew that time was still ticking forward.

Looking past her disheveled, red hair, large dark bags under her eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. With her tired, bloodshot eyes, she stared at only one thing in particular: her hands.

Looking at the bandages that engulfed her knuckles and palms, she slowly trailed her eyes to the white coverings over her wrists. Diligently wrapped as they pressed against her wounds, she could feel her vision begin to fade.

Her stare went blank.

This was the third visit in almost two weeks. Same thing, same nightmares, same murmurs and rumors among the hospital staff.

Gray eyes continued to set its sight at the wrapped hands.

White.

'_**I happen to like the color white, okay!?' **_

The girl managed to slightly smile with her thin, chapped lips. It soon began to fade away.

White.

It was the same color that seemed to bring meaning to her existence; to her world. The color that brought her hope for a better tomorrow, her happiness, her everything.

But.

The girl intensely stared at the bandages, looking as if she wanted to immerse into them. Perhaps drown in the process.

A guilty conscience?

Tired, gray eyes continued to stare into the white bandages. Tightly pressing against her hands and wrists, she felt warm, secure. Maybe a similar feeling to having her hand held.

They reminded them of her.

A wide smile.

White, flowing hair.

Light blue eyes.

Feeling her facial features begin to shrivel, her frown deepened. A small drop fell onto the beige blanket below her.

It had been like this for the last bits of summer.

Same stance.

Same stillness.

Same thoughts.

The world around her had stopped.

There's was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Nothing but emptiness.

She harbored a cryptic mind that replayed the same memories over and over again. A mind that taunted her, telling her that it was all her fault. She possessed thoughts that seemed to betray her own person.

The wind hit against the back of her hair and neck again; a few strands of hair fell forward. Closing her fists with all of her might, she fiercely pressed them against her chest and hunched over.

She continued her silent crying.

It had happened again...

* * *

_One Year Later..._

Throwing a small, stereo remote on top of a pile of scattered papers, tunes began to play inside a room.

Lifting up her shirt to change it, she stopped as soon as she saw her reflection through the mirror in front of her. As the piece of clothing slid off of her arm, her eyes locked on to her stomach. Locked on to the rough, straight line on her abdomen.

'_How long has it been…'_

Bringing her hand to her stomach, she slowly traced her fingers along the grand scar.

Knocks on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Ruby! Unlock this door right now! We still need to talk!" strictly demanded a voice. The red haired girl rolled her eyes.

Finding another shirt on her bed, she quickly put it on and went toward the door.

Opening it, a male with blue eyes, a rough goatee, and black, scruffy hair stood in front of her.

"Ruby, we are not finished discussing your future, we still need to-" the male stopped talking after realizing that the teen was not listening. Losing his patience, he clenched his fists. "Ruby, I said listen!"

Stopping all of her movements as the tunes continued playing, the redhead stood still as her back faced her father.

"Listen... Ruby..." the man slowly said. He sighed, "We need to talk about your future..."

Ruby began to move again, picking up what seemed like a coat.

"I know what happened shook you up, it shook all of us up, believe me, I know that feeling," he spoke, sounding uneasy. "-but you can't let that be an obstacle in-"

Quickly turning around, the redhead began to walk out. "I'll be back later," she quietly said as she bumped shoulders with her father.

"Ruby, wait! You know I didn't mean it like that!" the middle aged man called out, still standing under the doorway. Watching the teen's back as it moved further and further away, the male sighed when he heard the front door slam.

Looking down the hallway next to him, he gazed at the still pictures hanging on the wall. Looking at one particular photo with three people in it, he slowly brought his gaze back to the redhead's room. Walking in, he looked around.

Everything was different. Things were moved, redone, and modified. The walls were repainted, the furniture was scattered, the objects that mattered the most to the redhead were gone. This wasn't his daughter's room anymore. This was a stranger's.

Placing his back against the wall, the male began to slide down to the floor. Seated on the ground, Ruby's father looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Summer… I don't think I can do this without you…"

Reaching for his pocket, he took out a cellular device and looked through the contact list.

XXX

Putting on her thick, black coat, the redhead immediately stuffed her hands in her pockets to protect them from the freezing air. Looking at the path before her, she rolled her shoulders forward and continued to look at the ground.

It was summer again.

But the skies weren't their usual festive "pink and orange" colors, and the air wasn't warm and humid. No, the skies were gray and cloudy, and the air was the opposite of warm and "comfortable."

Sensing a vibration in her jean pocket, Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked at the text.

'_Ruby, we need to talk once you get home. It's important.' _

Clenching her jaw, the redhead stopped after receiving another text.

Looking at the contact name itself, the redhead slightly smiled.

'_Hey, we're still up for tonight?' _

Ruby quickly texted back. '_Yeah, definitely. Wait for me, I'm on my way.' _

Putting her phone back in her pocket, the young adult began to walk again. Again to a place that would be considered dangerous to her a year ago. Again to a group of people she never thought she would hang out with.

Again to a place where she could forget about _every single thing. _

Quickly crossing a street, she glanced over her shoulder to look at an abandoned building covered in giant weeds, old yellow tape, and trash. Looking back forward, she walked quicker.

Today, was definitely a day she wanted out of her mind.

Walking for almost fifteen minutes, the redhead finally arrived to an old looking home.

Lawn drier than the Sahara desert, rusty cars parked in the driveway, garage door busted in, and lights dimmed low, Ruby knew that she had made it to her destination.

Putting on her hood, she crossed the desert of dead grass and knocked on the door.

"Password~" sang a voice inside. Ruby sighed.

"Emerald, you know it's me. I know she told you I was coming," the redhead said.

"Mm, that's not the password~" the playful voice continued on.

"Damn it, Emerald…" Ruby said under her breath. Letting out a long sigh, she looked up into the door peep hole. "Emerald is the coolest girl that has ever lived on this planet. I would totally fuck her if I wasn't taken," she said in a robotic manner. "There, happy?"

"Haha, I didn't think you would actually say it," the voice laughed, unlocking the door.

As it opened, Ruby was faced with a girl that had dark skin and short, green hair. "Right on time, Red!" she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby shrugged as she continued to make her way into the house.

Feeling something slither around her waist, she stopped. Her mind was filled with that of a distant smile. She shook her head in the hopes of losing that thought.

Ruby grinned. "Hey there Cinder," she said as she placed her hands on top of the other girl's arms.

"I missed you…" the girl said from behind the redhead's back, pressing herself further into their hug.

Ruby chuckled. "What are you talking about? It's literally only been a day."

"Yeah but… you've been looking pretty down lately…"

Her smile slowly began to fade.

"Alright you guys! I almost have things set up! So why don't you two go wake up our lovely little quiet gal so that we can get this party started!" Emerald announced.

"Yeah," Ruby said as she unlatched herself from the other girl. "Come on Cinder," she looked back as she smiled. Staring into amber eyes, jet black hair, and a small grin, the redhead looked at her lover. Looked at who she was involved with now.

Grabbing her hand, the two began to walk forward into what seemed like a dark hallway.

Hearing her footsteps creak with every step she took, Ruby continued to walk until she reached a broken, rotting door at the end.

Grabbing the old, rusted knob, the redhead walked forward with the raven haired girl behind her.

"Hey, Ne-" she was quickly silenced as another pair of lips met with hers. Struggling to fight the sudden kiss, the redhead was pushed to a nearby wall where her and the raven haired girl continued to kiss. Feeling hands roam on the sides of her body, Ruby's eyes opened.

Quickly pushing the girl away, her arms fell back to her sides as she began to breathe deeply.

"Cinder…" she managed to say as her heavy breaths piled over one another. She looked up; grey, concerned eyes staring into feverish, amber orbs. "Not now…"

She looked over to the side of the room where an old mattress laid, staring at the person that was on it.

"Not in front of her…" she quietly said.

"But I don't see what's the-"

"Look," Ruby interrupted. Taking a step toward her, she gripped her arms and narrowed her gaze. "You know I don't like that..." The grip tightened.

Hearing the simple words coming from the redhead, silence hung in the air. Seconds passed before the taller girl smiled and gently hugged her waist.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that…" the raven haired girl quietly said.

Letting her grip go from Cinder's arms, she slowly placed them around the taller girl's waist. She gripped onto the back of her shirt.

A sudden noise creaked from the corner of the room. The two hugging girls quickly looked to see a young girl with pink and brown hair rub her eyes as she sat on the edge of a bed. She looked to be around the age of a middle schooler.

The redhead detached herself from her girlfriend.

"Hey there Neo, I see you're waking up," she commented and smiled as she began to walk right over to the young girl. Standing next to her, Ruby crouched and placed her hands on her knees.

Patiently waiting until the girl was finished rubbing her eyes, Ruby examined the young girl's clothing. Faded jeans under a raggedy skirt, a dirty shirt, and a worn out jacket, Ruby's smile began to disappear.

Seeing the younger girl finish rubbing her eyes, the redhead regained her smile once more. She stared into the girl's eyes: brown and lightish pink.

Holding out her hand in front of the girl, the young pre-teen slowly examined it. Grabbing it, she stood up.

"Come on," Ruby grinned. "Emerald's waiting for us."

Seeing the pink and brown haired girl quietly nod, the two began to walk toward the dark hallway.

"Hey, Ruby?" the raven haired girl called out. The young adult stopped in her tracks.

Feeling a light, wet feeling press against her cheek, the redhead stood alarmed.

"I love you…" Cinder sincerely said.

Slowly turning her gaze to her girlfriend, she froze. Her own mouth felt as if it was sewn shut.

Even when looking into the sweet filled gaze Cinder was giving her, somehow, she couldn't respond. She suddenly felt a slight tug on her hand, bringing her back to the world of the living.

"Yeah." She averted her eyes. "I love you too," she smiled.

As Cinder latched onto the redhead's other free hand, Ruby continued to walk into the dark hallway.

"Geez, what the hell took you guys so long!?" Emerald complained. "Even Mercury was able to arrive before you guys!" she said as she pointed to a boy with platinum looking hair.

"Well," Ruby began. "When you have a semi blind girl who needs assistance walking somewhere, it takes a while, you know?" she sarcastically said.

"Ugh, Neo can take care of herself," Emerald shrugged as she walked away.

"Um," Ruby irritably said. "No she can't. In case you forgot, she has one eye that works, she constantly forgets about things, and I don't know, can't speak?"

"It's alright, Rubes!" the green haired girl whined. "Just shut the hell up and let's go already!"

"You're not hearing me at-" the redhead stopped after feeling a tug at her side. She looked down to see that it was the pink and brown haired girl tugging on her shirt. She saw the young girl nod her head from side to side.

"Alright you fuckers!" Emerald announced. "Momma got some good deals today!"

"Just get it over with, Em," the boy in the group said as he sighed.

"Alright, so today I was able to meet my great friend and make a deal with him," she smirked. "For an exchange of going on dates with him, he was able to give me about an ounce!"

"Holy crap, you're worth that much?" Mercury joked.

"Shut the hell up," the dark skinned girl said as she swatted his arm. She turned her attention back to the group. "So I thought, why don't we take this baby for a spin," she smirked as she held a small tube that resembled a smoking pipe.

"I think that's a great idea," smiled a certain raven haired girl.

"That's the spirit, Cinder!" Emerald shouted in encouragement. Looking back at the redhead, her gaze suddenly turned playful, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much."

Ruby kept her stare on the dark skinned girl before looking at her tall girlfriend. Slowly letting go of Cinder's hand, her head began to thump.

_'What is it...?'_

"So-" Emerald began.

_'What is it that keeps me here?'_

An image of a person came into her mind. Her smile was the only thing that appeared. But even that single smile was able to cause ache in her chest.

"-why not go get some snacks for the munchies while we smoke it on the way there?"

_'Is it really worth it, though?'_

The redhead's inner thoughts attacked her. Feeling the hard pulse knock against her temple, her vision began to go blurry.

'_Just...'_

"Alright, let's get in the car!" the green haired girl shouted as she ran out the door. "I call shotgun!"

"Damn it..." Mercury sighed.

Watching the two young adults go inside the car, Ruby began to walk forward with the pink and brown haired girl still holding onto her hand. However, a sudden grip to her arm forced her to stop.

"Cinder-"

"Let's stay here..."

Slightly shocked at the girl's words, the redhead looked back. Back into her amber eyes.

They seemed so tired.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean..." Cinder quietly said as she went closer to the shorter girl. She loosened her grip and reached for her hand. She intertwined their fingers. But even when being so close to the redhead, Ruby still felt as if they were in two separate rooms.

'_Why?'_

"Why not just stay here and relax, you know," she smiled. Ruby looked at it. "Just you and I..."

"What about Neo?" the redhead commented.

"She can go with Em and-"

'_She never calls her by that name.'_

"-Mercury."

She was still looking at the "sincere" smile on her girlfriend's face. She wondered if that was just for her.

"Look, Cinder-"

She felt pressure around her head; it hurt so much.

"-you know we can't trust those two with Neo, it's insane."

"Yeah but-"

_**Thump.**_

"-I just wanted to be with you-"

'_Stop...'_

"-I wanted to spend one day where it was just the two of us because-"

'_Please... Don't...'_

"-because-"

_'Why are you doing this...?'_

An image of a smiling, white haired girl came to mind.

'_Please, just stop...' _Her hands began to shake.

"-because I love yo-"

"Hey idiots!" a voice yelled from within the car. "This weed ain't gonna smoke itself!"

Feeling the air return to her lungs, the redhead began to walk toward the vehicle as she pulled the young girl behind her.

"Look, we can do that another time," Ruby ignored as she kept walking. "Right now, Emerald needs us so let's just go."

Entering the cold, fresh air, the redhead was quick to guide Neo into the car. As she was about to enter, she felt a slick arm around her waist.

"Hey, sorry about that..."

"About what?"

"About-"

"Come on you idiots!" Emerald complained.

Taking the arm off from around her waist, the redhead continued to seat herself within the vehicle, next to Neo.

"Alright!" the dark skinned girl said as she saw Cinder sit in the back. "Let's get this party started!"

"Just shut up and start it up," Mercury complained as he turned on the engine.

Smelling the intoxicating smoke coming from Emerald's pipe, Ruby relaxed in her seat, threw her head back, and closed her eyes.

**'**_**You goof...'**_

Ruby's hands twitched.

_**'You're such a dolt...'**_

"Yeah," she quietly mouthed.

_**'Don't you get it...?'**_

A small smile formed on her mouth. The image of a shy, blushing girl came to mind.

_**'You're the one I like the most...'**_

The redhead could feel her eyelids begin to quiver.

_**'And never forget that...'**_

Water began to form in their corners.

"Ruby!" interrupted a voice.

The redhead slowly opened her eyes, seeming as if she was barely waking up from a long dream. A long dream that she wished would go on forever.

"Whoa, weed already gettin' you, huh?" Emerald giggled as she examined Ruby's bloodshot eyes.

"Y-yeah, guess so," the redhead grinned.

"Yeah well, you still gotta take a hit though," the green haired girl smiled mischievously as she brought the small pipe closer to Ruby.

Releasing small puffs of smoke, it filled the car up with it's scent. It smelled good.

….

"Hey, if someone ever offered you some drugs, let's saayyyyy, weed, would you do it?"

"Don't be preposterous," answered an irritated white haired girl. "You think I'd ever be stupid to touch something like that?"

"Not even once?" asked the redhead.

"Ruby," the girl said in a serious tone. "Drugs are drugs. They have been proved to kill people even if some don't cause any physical illnesses. I wouldn't do something that stupid that would shorten my life."

The redhead stood still, amazed at what her girlfriend said. "Wow, you have a good point..."

"Yes I do," the white haired girl stated as she wrapped herself with Ruby's arms. "Now, if I ever catch you doing something like that, you can be sure that I will hunt you down like a wolf and teach you some very "good" manners."

"Ouch..." Ruby grinned as she squeezed the girl tighter. "Promise?" she smiled widely.

The white haired girl chuckled. "You goof..."

…_._

"Uh, Ruby?" a voice called out. The redhead woke up from her daydream.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You gonna take a hit or...?" Emerald asked.

Looking at the steaming pipe, the redhead could still feel her brain pound against her skull.

'_Hey Weiss...'_

"Sooooo...?"

'_I'm sorry.'_

"Come on!" Emerald encouraged as she waved the pipe across her face.

_'I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but-'_

"Yeah," Ruby slightly grinned as she grabbed the pipe.

_'I don't want to hurt anymore.'_

Placing the tube on her mouth, the redhead inhaled. Letting the smoke swim within her body and engulf all of her thoughts, she exhaled.

"Oh, turn the sound up! I love this song!" Emerald exclaimed as she reached for the stereo's volume knob.

Ruby inhaled once more. She wondered how long she could keep the smoke inside. She held her breath this time.

**Suggested Listening: Here - Alessia Cara **

"Ruby?" Cinder said as she looked at the girl contain the smoke within her mouth. "I think that's enough..."

'_It's not...'_

"Come on, I don't think you should keep it in for that long..." Cinder informed.

_'It really isn't enough...'_

The redhead's face began to turn pink as her eyes began to water.

Was it the smoke causing this?

"Come on Rubes, exhale and give me the pipe," Cinder said as she tried to reach for the tube. But Ruby's grip was too tight.

'_Just a little more...'_ she thought as she kept holding in her breath. It was intolerable, uncomfortable, suffocating, absolutely unbearable.

This feeling; it was pleasant.

Finally reaching her limit, the girl released the smoke from her mouth and into the air where it floated to the roof of the car.

Letting go of pipe, the dark skinned girl was quick to snatch it.

"Watch it, you fucking idiot!" she yelled. "This wasn't cheap!"

"Funny coming from a cheap person like you," Mercury snickered.

As the girl swatted his arm, a frenzy of complaints began to fill the air, accompanying the marijuana. But the redhead couldn't care.

She was too busy in her world, in her state of calmness. Everything around her looked blurry except for the dark road in front of her being illuminated by the car lights.

Watching as the vehicle continued to run over the little, white vertical dashes on the road, Ruby's whole being stood still.

Her mind was blank. There was nothing to worry her. Nothing to guilt her. Nothing to make her feel sad. Nothing.

Was feeling this way really making her happy? Was that really her only option left?

"We're here!" Mercury announced as he shut off the music.

"Finally," Cinder said in relief. "That took forever."

'_Forever?'_

"Yeah well, get out," he said as he opened the car door next to him. "Time to go "shopping.""

Both Cinder and Emerald laughed, but Ruby's mouth stayed closed.

Feeling a slight tug bring her back to reality, the redhead slowly looked to her side to see the pink and brown haired girl. Looking at her quiet expression, Ruby nodded and proceeded to go out the door.

Taking a few steps toward the entrance of the store, the redhead felt as if she was floating. Her peripherals were cloudy and blurry.

Feeling her eyes begin to hurt from such a bright light to her side, she turned her head to look at what was bothering her. She saw that the car lights were still on. But Mercury was already outside.

Looking back forward, Ruby held Neo's hand tighter and continued to walk into the convenient store.

"Hi there, welcome to Super Local," the cashier happily announced. "May your shopping be grand!"

Ruby nodded to the cashier as she continued to "float" into the isles. Question was however, what exactly was she looking for?

"Alright you guys," Emerald began, "just grab what you want and meet me here," she said as she pointed to the ground. She looked at the cashier.

The group all agreed before dispersing all over the store. But before Ruby could walk off with the pink and brown haired girl by her side, she was stopped by a certain amber eyed girl.

"Hey..." Cinder said as she looked into the redhead's eyes. Ruby's vision was still blurry. "Be safe, okay...?"

'_Safe...?'_

Leaving her to walk to another part of the store, Ruby felt the grip in her hand tighten.

Shaking the feeling off, the young adult began to go towards a soft drink machine.

"I need some water..." the redhead managed to say.

Grabbing a cup as her hand slightly shook in place, the girl looked up in the hopes of finding water. But her eyes met with a different machine. A machine that was intended for something else. A machine meant for creating soft ice. Dropping the cup, her mind went blank.

"Water..." whispered a voice.

Hearing the subtle sound from her side, Ruby quickly glanced to look at the pink and brown haired girl next to her. However, she was only met with a blank stare.

Shaking the feeling off, Ruby grabbed her cup and looked at the slushie machine again.

_'I need to stop thinking about it...' _

Filling her cup with water, the redhead looked around to see where the rest of the group had gone. Seeing the trio standing in the middle of the store, Ruby made her way to it.

"So you guys in on the pl- oh, Ruby and Neo!" Emerald smiled as she saw the duo arrive. "Got your snacks?"

"Just water," Ruby simply answered.

"Well, we kinda need to go now, Rubes and Neon…." the dark skinned girl nervously laughed.

"Hey, we're wasting gas..." Mercury said as he rubbed the side of his waist. Ruby examined his movements.

"Damn..." Emerald said aloud. Her stress filled expression suddenly relaxed. She quickly looked at the two girls. "Hey Rubes, why don't you go take Neon to the bathroom? I'm sure she's gotta go," she smiled.

"Bathroom...?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her temple.

'_What am I doing here?'_

"Yeah, I don't think she's gone at all today," she continued to grin.

Turning to her side, Ruby continued to see a mere blank expression from the mute girl.

"Fuck..." Ruby groaned as she held her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cinder was quick to say as she approached the redhead. However, she was stopped as Ruby held her hand out.

"I'm fine," she quietly said as she rubbed her head.

"Emerald," Mercury sternly said as he looked at the cashier. "We have to go."

Ruby looked toward the nervous, dark skinned girl. "Is something wrong?" she suspiciously asked.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Emerald "smiled."

Ruby narrowed her stare; she looked at Cinder. "Is there something going on?"

The raven haired girl worryingly looked at her. "Look, Ruby... We're in a tough situation right now..." she whispered. "We don't have enough money right now and-"

Ruby looked at Mercury's movements. The boy held his waist, almost as if he was tinkering with something strapped underneath. She slowly widened her eyes.

"Oh my god..." the redhead whispered.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but we have no choice but to do thi-"

"You're planning to rob this place..." Ruby continued to whisper.

"Congratulations! You found out what we were gonna do! Now let's get a move on!" Emerald happily said.

Reaching out for the shocked redhead, Cinder tried to reassure her. "Ruby look, please don't-"

Smacking away her hand, Ruby glared at the trio.

"What the hell is wrong with you..." the redhead said with disbelief. She looked back at Cinder. "How could you..."

Clenching her jaw tightly, the green haired girl walked up to the redhead and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Ruby was quick to let go of Neo's hand.

"Hey, Em!-"

"What's wrong with us?" Emerald snarled.

The cashier suspiciously looked at them. He slowly reached under the counter.

"We're poor, we're hungry, and we have no way of getting any money," she spat as she kept holding onto the redhead's shirt.

"Emerald..." Mercury quietly said as he continued holding his waist, watching the cashier altogether.

"And you're here spouting all this "goodie" shit right now?" the dark skinned girl growled. "Please. Spare me your crap and go home, little miss privileged," she finished, pushing the girl into food items.

Feeling insulted, Ruby looked at the girl with disbelief. "Privileged? You think I'm privileged?"

"Ruby, stop-"

"Don't interrupt me," Ruby glared at Cinder. She looked back at Emerald. "And you. Don't you ever assume how I've lived my life."

Exhaling air out of her nose, the green haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just because I lost my little girlfriend~"

Ruby widened her eyes.

"-I'm gonna turn really emo and be super sad! Boo hoo hoo!" Emerald mocked. "Give me a break, the two of you were bound to break u-"

**"TAKE THAT BACK!"** Ruby shouted in anger as she lashed at the girl. Shoving her against a vending machine, Emerald struggled.

"Ruby!" Cinder yelled as she tried pulling the redhead away from the other girl. She looked at the store cashier shuffle around. "Damn it, Ruby!"

"Let go of me..." Emerald struggled as she grabbed Ruby's arms. "You… **BITCH!**" she yelled as she punched the redhead across the face.

Stumbling back as Ruby felt her head and vision spin, she looked ahead once more to see the angry, dark skinned girl walk up to her.

"Em, wait!-"

Raising her arm, Emerald swung her fist at Ruby's face.

Feeling her mind begin to go blank, the redhead fell on her knees and dropped to the floor.

"Emerald! Grab Neo and let's go!" Mercury said as he ran for the door.

"Ruby, hold on-"

"Cinder we have to go!" Emerald warned as she grabbed Neo's hand.

Feeling blood trickle down the corner of her mouth, Ruby began to lose her vision.

"But what about-"

"Forget her!" Emerald yelled. "We have to go now before we get caught!"

A certain siren was heard from the distance.

"Come on!" the dark skinned girl shouted as she rushed out the door.

Looking back down to the laying redhead, Cinder furrowed her brows and clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Quickly rushing to the door, she stopped once more to look at Ruby.

Turning around, she joined the trio in the car and immediately left.

Ruby kept her stare at the blurry ground in front of her, hearing both the engine and sirens from outside. Feeling her head pound harder, the redhead eventually lost consciousness and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hey, you made it to the bottom, nice! \^_^/ Hope you liked the second chapter of this once forgotten story that I made a long ass time ago. Had a bit of trouble writing this one so sorry if it sucked! My grammar got suckish, y'all. Um, I know I said that I wasn't cruel…. I lied… (college changes a man, yo). Well, it's cruel in the sense that Weiss is dead, but happy and fluffy in the sense that Ruby will eventually move on and meet someone new… yeaup, you guessed it (okay, maybe I already spoiled it for you, but it's gonna be Blake :P) Yeaup, this is a Ladybug story. Well, it can be White Rose/Ladybug seeing how it did start off with Weiss… but she's dead so…. yeah… Anywho, I hope you still like the story even if you desperately wanted White Rose, but hey, I say give it a chance and maybe you'll like it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Idk, but yeah, got the third chapter rolling already so hopefully I'll update this one real soon again and yeah… thank you to those who stuck with this story for a long ass time; y'all true MVPS. :') Hasta luego! :D**

**No disrespect to White Rose shippers, y'all know I still like Weiss and Ruby doing the do ;)**

**Also, I know Taiyang is both Ruby and Yang's father; however, for this story, Ruby will have a different dad who will be related to Taiyang as a brother (making Yang and Ruby cousins). **


	3. How It All Began

**Heyo! What up, it's your number (insert number here) favorite author ;) lmfao, sorry. But hey! Just gonna leave this mess of a chapter here for you to read! I hope you enjoy, remember to have fun, I apologize if it's too short. But other than that, happy readings and I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any franchise that seems similar to the story itself. **

* * *

Chapter Three: How It All Began

It was back in fourth grade when she met her. In a single classroom filled with innocence and laughter, two girls were able to meet by fate and form a bond.

A bond like no other.

XXX

_Nine Years Ago..._

"This is really hard..." a tiny redhead quietly said as she placed her head on a school desk.

"Cheer up, Ruby..." a blonde boy reassured as he stood in front of her. "It's not that bad."

"Says you..." the girl groaned. "You can always figure things out on the first try, Jaune..."

"It's just pure... luck..." the boy meekly responded.

"Yeah well..." the tiny redhead sighed.

"Class, be sure to get all of your work turned in before the bell rings! Those who do not complete their work WILL stay after class!" a female teacher announced to the group of children.

"I better go back to my seat..." the blonde boy nervously said as he began to walk away.

"Have fun finishing fast..." the girl groaned as she lazily waved goodbye.

As the whole class scattered back to their seats, the redhead sat up.

She nervously looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. Large numbers with decimals were asked to be divided by other large numbers with decimals. Glancing around, she began to worry as she watched the whole class work hard and quick.

_'I don't know how to do this...'_ the girl thought as she squeezed her pencil.

"Fifteen more minutes!" the teacher yelled.

The redheaded girl straightened her posture and looked at the paper again.

_'Let's see...'_ she thought as she looked at the first problem. _'Three-zero-zero-zero-five-two point six divided by... Three point... What? Gah! I don't get this!' _she thought as she frantically rubbed her head.

"What's your deal?" a voice behind the girl quietly said. The redhead stopped her shuffling.

_'Was she... talking to me...?'_ the girl thought. Sitting completely still, she looked out the corner of her eye. Slowly turning her head back, her gray, big eyes met blue, sharp ones.

"U-um, did you mean me?" the redhead asked.

"Duh," the white haired girl responded. The gray eyed girl winced at her reply.

"O-oh," the girl nervously laughed. "I was just..." she wondered whether she should tell the girl her situation.

"-just um… thinking of a new hairstyle!" she made up as she quickly disheveled her own hair.

Looking at the silly redhead in front of her with wild hair sticking out from every corner, the white haired girl began to laugh.

Watching as the other girl chuckled in her seat, the gray eyed girl felt the air around her begin to warm up.

"You're weird," the white haired girl smiled. "But the good kind," she continued to grin.

Looking at the girl's expression, the redhead felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"Your name's Ruby, isn't it?" the white haired girl asked.

"Y-yeah!" Ruby quickly responded. She could still feel warmth on her cheeks. "But, how did you know?"

"The teacher always calls roll, weirdo," the white haired girl chuckled. "But, do you know my name?" she asked as she slightly smiled.

Suddenly furrowing her brows, the redhead looked away. "Yeah... Just give me a second..." she worryingly said.

Sternly staring at Ruby, the blue eyed girl pouted. "It's Weiss."

"Right! Weiss!" Ruby quickly said, "Of course I knew it!" she nervously said. Looking at Weiss pout, the girl slumped in her seat. "Sorry about that... I'm horrible with names... But I did remember your face!"

"Gee... That's nice..." Weiss monotonously said.

"Sorry..." Ruby apologized. "But I do remember that you moved here from..." the redhead thought as she looked at the ceiling. "England?"

Weiss giggled. "Close. I used to live in Germany but we moved out here because of my dad's work."

"Yeah… I get that whole 'moving' thing. My dad and mom lovvvveee to move around too," the redhead exaggerated. Weiss giggled again. Ruby smiled.

"So, do you miss Germany?" Ruby asked.

Thinking to herself, the white haired girl slightly grinned. Ruby felt the same warm sensation from earlier. "Well yes and no."

"Yes and no?" the redhead questioned.

"Yes I miss Germany because my grandma and grandpa are there. But no I don't miss Germany because I know my mom and dad are really happy living here..." she grinned.

Stunned at the girl's response, Ruby stood still.

"Hey..." the redhead spoke. Weiss looked at her. "I always thought you were pretty mean." Weiss grimaced.

"But today, I got to see a new side of you," Ruby smiled. Weiss looked at her, feeling confused. "You're actually really nice and cool," she grinned widely, showing her a toothy smile. The white haired girl immediately blushed.

"I-idiot!" she yelled, her face fully flushed.

"Alright class, please turn in your work!" the teacher declared. "Those who did not finish will have to stay!"

Both the redhead and the white haired girl looked at their assignment with shock.

"I didn't finish..." Ruby quietly said.

"Me neither..." Weiss replied.

Hearing the footsteps of other classmates approach the teacher's desk, Ruby looked around.

"Sorry Ruby..." a blonde boy said as he walked out.

Watching as he left, she whimpered. _'I wanna play too...'_

"Hey, are you even listening?" Weiss called from behind.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered as she looked back.

"I said, what did you get for number ten?" Weiss asked.

Looking at the white haired girl's paper, Ruby saw that she had finished everything.

"O-oh, well, you see... I kinda made a mistake in that one, heh," Ruby laughed, trying to hide her paper.

"Well let me see it, maybe it's right," Weiss insisted.

"N-no, I don't think it'll be right..." she nervously smiled.

"Just show it to me!" Weiss finalized. Ruby sighed.

Dragging the paper off of her desk, the girl gave it to the persistent white haired classmate.

"It's all…" Weiss said, feeling confused. "Blank."

"Yeah…" Ruby said with shame. "I don't really… know how to do it…" she said as she looked at the floor.

Weiss sighed tiredly. "Give me your pencil," she demanded.

"What?" Ruby wondered as she looked at the blue eyed girl.

"I said give me your pencil," Weiss repeated. Doing as what she was told, Ruby sat idly on her seat. "Now, pay attention."

Following along with what the white haired girl wrote on her paper, the girl's eyes began to widen as the information began to process in her mind.

"So pretty much…. you just have to find the right number that fits inside the box?" Ruby asked.

Weiss giggled. "It's not a box, but yes, you have to keep multiplying in order to get the right number. But, what's the first thing you do before that?" she smiled.

"Um…. you…" Ruby thought. "Have to do that thing with the point in the front….?" she questioned.

"Correct," Weiss continued to grin. "You have to move the point all the way to the right. And whatever you do with the number outside of the "box,"" she chuckled. "You have to…?" she drew out, wanting Ruby to answer.

"Um…. you have to do it inside the box too…?" the redhead answered unsurely.

"Right!" Weiss smiled, writing Ruby's response on the paper. The redhead's stare was locked on the girl's expression. She felt her cheeks warm up again. She shook the feeling off after realizing that they were finally done.

"Sweet!" Ruby smiled widely. "Now we can go pla-"

A sudden bell rang in the air.

"-y…?" Ruby froze.

"Alright, those of you who stayed in here for recess now have to turn in their work," the teacher said.

"We didn't get to... play..." Ruby slowly said.

Running into the classroom's entrance and towards the pouting redhead, a familiar blonde boy heaved.

"Ruby, you missed it!" he smiled widely.

"Missed what?" Weiss asked. The boy suddenly blushed.

"A-ah, u-um," the blonde stuttered.

"Spill the beans, Jaune!" Ruby hurried. Composing himself, he looked at the gray eyed girl.

"There was a handball tournament going on and Yang was actually beat!" he grinned.

"What?!" Ruby shockingly said. "For real!?" Jaune vigorously nodded his head. "By who!?"

"This girl named Pyrrha from another class beat her!" the boy exclaimed.

"No way... Yang was actually beat?" Ruby quietly said as she slowly formed a smile.

"Who's Yang?" interrupted another voice; it was Weiss's. Jaune blushed again.

"Yang's my big si- well," Ruby stopped as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, "she's my older cousin."

"She's a fifth grader?" Weiss asked.

"No," Ruby chuckled. "She's just one year older than I am but she's still in the same grade."

"Wait, how old are-"

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher instructed.

As everyone settled into their seats once more, Ruby began to write on a small piece of paper.

Focusing on the board in front of her as she wrote down the teacher's notes, the white haired girl saw a crumpled up "ball" bounce on her table.

She looked in front of her to see a still Ruby facing forward.

Grabbing the crumpled up piece of paper, she opened it to see a small message.

Sighing, the white haired girl smiled.

_**'R: I'm 8. How old are you?' **_

Quickly scribbling on the small piece of paper, she crumpled it up and threw it forward.

Hearing something rustle and bounce on her desk, the redhead smiled and picked it up.

'_**Pay attention!'**_ the note read.

The redhead pouted and laid her head on the desk.

'_No fun...'_ she mentally whined.

Hearing another small bounce, she looked to see a crumpled up "ball" sitting on her desk. Opening it, she slowly began to smile again.

'_**We can talk later.**_'

Quickly writing below the message, she crumbled the paper into a little ball again and swiftly threw it to the desk behind.

Seeing another note from the redhead, the white haired girl sighed.

Opening it, she rolled her eyes; she formed a small grin at the same time.

'_**Roger that! ^_^/`**_'

…

As the clock struck two-thirty in the afternoon, the teacher dismissed the students from the classroom and wished them all a great day.

"Hey Ruby!" a blonde boy called out as he ran to the redhead.

"Hm?" Ruby wondered as she put on her backpack.

"Do you wanna go play games at my house?" he asked. "My older sis finally got that new game!"

"Super Galactic Carpenter Man?!" Ruby excitingly responded.

"What's that?" Weiss asked from behind.

"Only the coolest game EVER!" she answered.

"Like a board game?" Weiss questioned. Both Ruby and Jaune looked at her strangely.

Ruby snapped out of the feeling and looked back at the blonde boy. "Ah man, I can't… I have to go home and feed Charlie…"

"Oh, well it's alright," the boy grinned. "There's always next time," he said as he began to walk out. "But I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby!" he continued to smile as he waved good-bye.

"Yeah, later Jaune!" the redhead waved back. Seeing that the boy had disappeared from her sight, she sighed. "Man… I really wanted to play that new game…"

"What's the game about?" a certain white haired girl asked.

"It's about a dude who has to go save the princess from this giant, evil, purple snapping turtle all while going through space! Isn't that super cool!" Ruby excitingly said.

"So it's pretty much like a fairy tale?" Weiss asked as the two began to walk out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Mmmmm, I guess… I don't know, what's a fairy tale?" the redhead asked as she placed her hands behind her head.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Weiss chuckled. Ruby blushed.

"Hey! I know things!" the redhead defended.

Weiss continued to giggle. "Like what?"

"Like….." the redhead thought hard. "Things!" she blushed as she began to walk faster.

"Well," the white haired girl smiled. "If you must know, fairy tales are stories where you get to hear about magical adventures, meet weird, imaginary creatures, meet fascinating and amazing people, and so much more…"

Looking at the "dream like" expression Weiss was giving, Ruby snickered. "You really like fairy tales, huh?"

Blushing, Weiss started to walk quicker.

"Hey, wait! Why're you walking fast!?" Ruby shouted as she sped walk toward the other girl.

Finally exiting the hallway, the two stopped right in front of the school entrance.

"Are you getting picked up or are you walking home?" Weiss asked the redheaded girl.

"I always walk home since my house is really close," Ruby answered. "How about you? Where do you live?"

"I get picked up by Charles. And my house is a little far from the school," Weiss said.

'_Charles…?'_ Ruby wondered. The girl widened her eyes. '_Wait… Charlie!' _

"Hey, I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow okay!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to run down a few concrete steps. "I have to feed Charlie so I'll see you later! But we should totally play a Super Carpenter Man game one day!"

"Who's Charlie?!" Weiss yelled, hoping that it would reach the redhead. "And okay! I have to ask my mom and dad first!"

"My dog!" Ruby yelled back. She raised her hand and gave the white haired girl a thumbs up. "Okay!"

Watching as the redhead turned a corner and disappeared, a sudden beep was heard to her left. Seeing a black, stretch limo pull up in front of her, an old man wearing a black suit exited the vehicle.

"Madam," the old man said as he opened the door for the girl.

"Hello Charles," Weiss smiled as she entered the limo.

As the chauffeur returned to the driver's seat, he started the engine.

'_Ruby….' _the white haired girl wondered. She smiled.

'_What a weirdo.'_

XXX

Eyes slowly opening to a dim lighting, gray orbs found themselves staring at a cement ceiling.

'_What the…'_

Remembering her encounter with the dark skinned girl, she quickly arose from the bed beneath her. Looking around, she anxiously furrowed her brows.

"Where the hell… am I…?" she wondered as she looked at the steel bars in front of her.

"You're in jail, sweetheart," a male policeman with orange hair answered as he shuffled things around a desk.

"Jail…? Why!?" the redhead frantically asked as she hopped out of the bed. She immediately winced when her head began to pulsate with pain. '_Crap…'_

"Well, after causing a ruckus at a convenient store and being charged with attempted robbery, it's a given that you would be thrown in jail."

"No, look, you don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?" an angered individual interrupted. Slowly closing her eyes as she felt her heart drop with anxiety, Ruby sighed.

"Dad, I can explain-"

"Not now," the raven haired male commanded as he sternly looked at her.

"Are you her father, sir?" the police officer questioned.

"Yes I am. Now…" he said as he kept his stare on the redhead. "-what exactly did my daughter do to have herself locked up at such a late hour?"

"She was charged with disruptive behavior as well as attempted robbery."

"Attempted what?" her father said in disbelief.

"It wasn't me-"

"Yes sir, there is security footage as well as an eyewitness that can confirm it," the cop finished.

"What did I do wrong, Summer…" the middle aged man whispered as he rubbed his chin with a shaking hand.

"Nothing! it wasn't my fault! It was Emerald, Mercury and-"

Warm, amber eyes intruded her train of thought. She fell silent.

"And Cinder Fall," another person spoke as they dropped a folder onto a cabinet. It was another policeman with dark, intimidating brown eyes and dark skin.

"Chief…" the younger police officer quietly said.

"Release her, she's not the one we want," the chief of police demanded.

"But she's a prime suspect in the investigation," the orange haired cop said. "Not to mention that she has a record with the police department for witnessing a homici-"

Ruby's eyes began to slowly widen. An image of a lifeless, white-haired girl replayed in her mind for the millionth time. Her arms fell to her sides; dangling without a purpose.

"Enough!" a sudden roar echoed throughout the room. The orange haired cop looked at his higher up with shock in his stare. "Release her," the older gentleman threateningly commanded. He turned his head to look at the stunned and blank expression the redhead was possessing. "She's been through enough already."

'_**You're such a goof.'**_ A small chuckle could be remembered.

"Thank you, Sam…." Ruby's father quietly said. The higher ranked officer looked at him and gave a slight nod.

"No problem, Mr. Rose. Now, Officer Jones, release Ms. Ruby Rose now," he demanded.

'_**Ruby, you're squeezing me too tight!'**_ Another small laugh.

"Yes sir…." the younger cop complied. Going over to the redhead's cell, the orange haired man took out his keys and turned them in the lock.

'_**I swear, I can't leave you for one minute without having you whine…'**_ a giggling girl said.

"You're free to go," Officer Jones announced. Ruby stood still. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" he questioned the girl. Reaching for her shoulder, he rose his hand. "I said, you can-" Another hand quickly gripped his wrist.

'_**But that's to be expected,'**_ the smile grew wider as her blue eyes looked into her very gray ones.

Looking at who grabbed his wrist, he turned his head to be staring at the dark skinned officer.

"Don't," he simply said. The redhead was still caught in a daze. "Mr. Rose," he quietly began. "I'll leave this to you."

Still gripping onto the younger police officer's wrist, he led both of them out of the cell.

'_**After all….'**_ The shorter girl began to approach her.

Watching as the chief of policemen and the other employer left the room, Mr. Rose looked back at his stunned daughter. Slowly approaching her, he bent his knees and lightly held the end of her fingers.

The white haired girl slowly reached for her hand.

"Ruby…." he gently spoke. "Let's go home…"

The girl gave no response. He held her hand a light tighter. Not too tight that it would hurt her; just to make her feel secure.

The white haired girl proceeded to place the hand on top of her chest where her heart lied.

"Ruby…. it's going to be okay…" The man felt a finger twitch against his palm. "Honey… let's go home…"

'_**You make me feel as if I'm home.'**_

XXX

Slowly leading his daughter to the passenger seat of his car, he made sure the redhead was safe and secure in her seat. He looked into the girl's stare: nothing.

Slightly frowning as he furrowed his brows, he closed the car door. Going over to the driver's side, he sat in his own seat and started up the car.

It was quiet.

Looking over to his still daughter once more, he was reminded of the long, never-ending days in the past.

Of the long days that involved his daughter being bedridden and unresponsive, where there was nothing but silence.

"Ruby…" he quietly began. He slowly began to pull out the car from the parking spot and calmly drive towards the main streets. Ruby kept her stare on the glove compartment.

Trying to lighten up the mood, he turned up the volume on the car radio; tunes of old Christmas songs began to play. After all, even if it was only the beginning of September, it was stillfall.

"Ruby, I'm-" A loud car horn beeped at their vehicle from the side.

"Jesus…" Ruby's father said under his breath as he held the car wheel tightly. Looking over to his daughter, he saw that she was unaffected by the car's horn.

Looking back to the road ahead of him, he quietly sighed.

"Ruby, I'm sending you to your uncle Taiyang's for a while." The redhead grew out of her trance, blinking uncontrollably as a result.

"W-what…?" she softly spoke.

"I have to go overseas for a few months and I don't think leaving you alone for this long is a good thing…."

"But, why not take me with yo-"

"I can't," he interrupted.

"Wha- why? You've always said that I can come with you on your business trips..." Ruby said, sounding hopeless.

"Because…." the car stopped at a near red light. "I know that if I take you with me, things aren't going to change for the better."

"But dad, I don't think I can be by myself-"

"You won't be by yourself. You'll have your uncle Taiyang and your cousin Yang."

"But I don't want to be with th-"

"Ruby please-"

"I don't understand why you can't just take me with you-"

"Ruby loo-"

"I can't believe you're sending me away!-"

"RUBY!" the older man yelled. The car stood still as tension and silence surrounded the father-daughter duo. The red light turned green. He gripped the steering wheel harder.

"I want you…." he could feel his eyes begin to water. The redhead could feel her own eyes begin to do the same as well. He looked over to his daughter.

"I want you to get better."

* * *

**Oh no... Rubes... :( Man, things are starting to begin; our favorite redhead is about to start meeting her own family, new friends, and old friends... Shit about to blow the fuck up. Lol, but yeah, thank you all for the support in the past... 1? 2 years? Man, y'all amazing :) Hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds! It's gonna be one emotional ride... #Ladybug-up-next**

**Hasta luego! **


End file.
